


Abbey Road

by goodeapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comfort/Angst, Dark, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, F/M, Female Scott, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Season/Series 04, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodeapple/pseuds/goodeapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's quivering in the corner, her face hidden in bruised knees.</p><p>No.</p><p>Jeans are torn up and hanging off of one ankle, the button missing and the splashes of red on them becoming crusty from exposure.</p><p>No way.</p><p>Her shirt is rucked up, skin bruised where it shouldn't be, the dark shapes almost resembling long fingers.</p><p>Not her, not her, please God, not her.</p><p>And the scent in the air makes his stomach roll; sharp, metallic, throat-clogging, and horrifying. Blood.</p><p>This isn't happening... She's just a kid.</p><p>"We need to call a woman," Deaton's voice shakes Chris from his horrified stupor. "I don't think she'll want any man touching her right now." His voice is quiet and disturbed and Derek squeezes his eyes shut. </p><p>Damn you, God.</p><p> -</p><p>Or the one where Scott is a girl, Derek does what he can, and the Nogitsune finds a very different way to get the most fear and pain out of Beacon Hill's True Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbey Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest piece of work I've ever attempted. It does contain dark and sensitive content, so please heed the warnings given. If you guys do like this though, please leave a kudos and/or review, because it would be lovely. Thanks a bunch babes, xoxox.

Derek winces as Chris digs out the last of glass from his back. He feels the gashes stitch themselves back together, though slowly, with the blood drying and becoming itchy and cracked on his skin.

Derek could lie to himself, say he covered Chris in some semblance of holding it over Argent that a hunter needed a werewolf's help.

In actuality, it was all instinct; protect a human from danger. He didn't see Chris in that moment as his kind's natural enemy; he was his ally and someone who wouldn't heal as well as he could from glass shards coming at him at an explosion's rate of blast.

The cuts are swabbed over with alcohol in a blink, Chris ignoring Derek's rumbling snarl at the harsh sting.

"It doesn't need stitches, but don't stress the skin or the wounds will tear again." Chris tells him mechanically.

Derek nods sharply, pulling a borrowed shirt gently over his head. He decides on just carrying his jacket, rather than slipping on the torn up leather.

He pivots to face Chris, as the older man cleans off the blood and glass shards from his dining room table.

Chris had drug a reluctant Derek back to his apartment, ignoring the werewolf's protest of him "being able to heal anyway" and "not needing any help".

Chris, in no other word, is grateful to the werewolf; maybe he wouldn't have died from the blast, but without Derek's hearing and his sudden action, Chris wasn't so sure his iron clad will to live would hold up against a bomb.

And the thought of his daughter in a world without a mother and a father... that was something he could barely stomach the thought of.

"Derek," Chris calls softly- well, as softly as a hardened man whose been through and seen too much ever could.

The werewolf looks at him, with a thick raised eyebrow in question to his name being called.

The hunter holds his hand out hesitantly to the former Alpha. Derek's eyebrow raising even further at the gesture, if that was even possible.

He doesn't question it thankfully, grasping the other man's hand and shaking it forcefully. Chris offers an upturned corner of his mouth, and Derek returns it with a firm nod.

Derek leaves, walking brusquely but carefully to the elevator. Just as Derek clicks the lobby button, his cell gives a shrill ring. Noticing the unknown number, Derek almost decides to ignore the call but thinks twice.

It could be Cora calling from wherever she decided to go after moving on from South America. She told him she wanted to explore the world as much as she could, now with a sense of peace at the knowledge that she had at least a brother to return to if she would ever decide to come back to her hometown.

Derek decides on taking the call, a nagging feeling in his stomach at the possibility that Cora had gotten herself into some trouble and would need his help. He sighs, but presses the green button anyway.

"Yeah?" he asks, exasperation heavy in his tone. But it isn't Cora. "Derek?" a rich voice answers.

"Deaton?" Derek asks after a beat of unsureness. He hadn't seen the man since he had dragged Isaac there for a harsh ice bath in attempt to somehow figure out what had happened to his former pack.

"Derek, I need you to come down to the clinic." The veterinarian's usually calm and controlled voice is shaky, and holds a hint of anger that chills Derek more than he would like to admit.

From what he remembered from the small parts of his childhood that aren't plagued with heartbreak, guilt, and self-loathing, Alan Deaton was always so unusually kept together and controlled.

If Derek wasn't a supernatural being with an advanced sense of smell and a built-in radar for the supernatural, he would've guessed that Deaton was a werewolf; possibly even an Alpha at the air of self-assurance and superiority that constantly surrounded him.

But now, with the man's voice being anything but what he is known for, sets Derek on edge and ties his stomach in knots. Derek shakes off the bad feeling as the vet continues on over the phone.

"Derek," he starts again, his voice stronger but still not the same. "You need to get down here. **Now**."

 

* * *

 

_Mean Mister Mustard sleeps in the park_

_Shaves in the dark trying to save paper_

_Sleeps in a hole in the road_

_Saving up to buy some clothes_

_Keeps a ten-bob note up his nose_

_Such a mean old man_

_Such a mean old man_

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from my favorite Beatles' album, "Abbey Road". Each chapter title is a song from it, and I own nothing of it. I also own nothing of Jeff Davis' show, and I make no profit from anything I write. Though you guys could pay me in your wonderful reviews, if you would be so kind.


End file.
